Smile
by kenokosan
Summary: Amelia and Luigi have lost their sister and Amelia blames herself for it. what will she do?


**Disclaimer-Do not own anything. If I did then….well things will be different.**

**Hey I decided to do short stories for a while for inspiration to whack me…..don't worry. I'll still finish my bleach story.**

**-/-**

"_**No one gets the pain I've been through" **_**There's that voice in my head again. It will never leave me alone. Ever since that day. That horrific day….god it hurts to think about. I look around me and noticed that I came to a graveyard. **

"**This is getting odd…." I whispered as I walked pass the gates. They gave a creepy creak as I touched them, but I paid no heed as the sound of my boots stepped on some dried up grass.**

**How long has it been? I don't remember how long but I do recall that day. It burns into my mind like a movie…how I wish it was.**

**-/-**

_**Can somebody tell me who I am?**_

_**Mother…..Father…..**_

_Will I ever learn to live my dream?_

_**Don't…..don't leave us…..sister…..**_

_Will I be in harmony with the river deep underneath my skin?_

_**I-I-I-I…..it's all my fault…..**_

_Can somebody tell me who we are ?_

_**Her blood…is on my hands…..**_

_We strayed from our path much too far..._

_**I…..will…atone…..for my sins…**_

"_**She's gone…"**_

-/-

I pause. There it is…..her gravesite. I shouldn't be here. But here I am.

"Hello….." I said to the grave mark. It doesn't reply. That's good for now. At least I can't hear her voice from the grave.

"Ya know….you have a lot of guts coming after what happened….." a voice said coming from the shadows. I looked and saw my brother there. He looked like dad's clone but with mom's green eyes.

"I know….." I replied sadly. He walked up and stood next to me as we both look at the grave stone. It was plain with vines growing over it and small flowers popping here and there. The name faded out a long time ago due to weather conditions.

"It's my fault….." I stated. He looked at me with strange eyes.

"No it's not…."

"YES IT IS!" I yelled as my hand flew to my face and I fell to my knees. Quickly my brother forced me onto my feet.

"Quit living in the past!" he shouted to me. I shook my head as the tears blurred my vision.

"It should have been me!" I tore from his arms and keeled over. My tear dripped onto the gravestone as I continued to sob like mad as I recall the day she was gone…..

-/-

"_KEEP RUNNING!" yelled a female ebony hedgehog with green eyes as her sibling ran from a crumbling building. _

"_Don't have to tell me twice! Come on Luigi!" yelled a female pink hedgehog with red eyes. The one they called Luigi was a ebony male hedgehog with red streaks here and there, green eyes, and a annoyed looked._

"_I'm coming!" he yelled over the sounds. All three were part of a set of triplets. The female ebony hedgehog being the oldest, the pink hedgehog the middle, and Luigi being the youngest. The building the were investigating suddenly began to crumble down. They didn't knew how to chaos control at time._

"_LOOK! THERE'S A WINDOW!" Luigi yelled to his older sisters a head. Sure enough there was a window a head of them. They all began to run faster towards it wanting to leave the forsaken the building. The pink hedgehog looked a head and saw a large piece of debris just above the window. She looked to her siblings and saw that they didn't see that it was ready to come tumbling down. Her pace slowed and her brother sped ahead of her, being first out the window._

"_COME ON!" his voice echoed as he leaped down to the earth._

"_LOOK OUT!" She yelled to her sister. Her sister turned to face her and ran beneath the death trap. She immediately looked up and stood there like a deer caught in head lights. It came down and her sister acted quickly. She sped up and pushed her sister out of the way and out the window. _

"_MARIE!" she shouted as the ceiling came tumbling down on her. She landed on her side and ignored the pain from her landing as she watched the whole building come down with her sister still in it. Her brother helped her up._

"_Where's Marie?" he asked her with teary eyes. She looked at where the window once was and Luigi got his answer._

_-/-_

"She…..gave her life for me…" she stated sadly as took her brother's hands off from her shoulders and kneeled in front of the grave.

"Dying…is part…of the job….." he told her sister. She shook her head.

"Mother lost her first husband…and then…..her best friend….finally….she….lost….." she hung her head low and her ears flat against her head.

"….Marie…." Luigi finished for her.

"It should of been me"

"no….."

"Yes…"

"Listen to yourself-!"

"I should have died…she should of lived….." she looked at her brother with tear stained eyes and a sad smile.

"There was…so much she wanted to do….and she gave it all up for me…."

"…." he couldn't reply.

"…_live_…" a voice whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" her head shot up and she looked around for the source of that voice.

"…_live_…_for both_…" it whispered again. Her green eyes scanned on her left a ways off was a blurry image of her sister.

"Marie?" she whispered and got up. Her brother looked at her sudden action.

"What-?" he looked in the direction she was staring at and saw it too.

"….._Live…..for the both us…carry my….memory on…_." she said in parts as the wind carried her voice to her siblings.

"But Marie-"

"_Don't…don't feel guilty_….." she said smiling.

"I-I-I…..can't….." she told her. Marie disappeared and reappeared in front of her and held her sister's hand.

"….._I gave my life…..because…..I love you…and_….." Marie's hands went to her sister's face and whipped the tears from it.

"…_I would do anything….to protect you_….." she stated.

"_So please…..Amelia….smile…live and be happy….for me_…" Amelia looked at her sister with sad eyes.

"I'm….."

"_I know…you don't have to say it_" she finished before her.

"_Amelia…Luigi…I must be going now…but before I go_….." she looked at the both of them with a big smile.

"…._Smile….like this….for me….so that way…I can remember both of you_…" she told them.

"Like this?" Amelia gave a big smile as tears streaked down. Luigi followed and gave a big smile as well to his sister.

"…_Yes_….." she said smiling once more as she began to fade away.

"She's gone" Like that Amelia stated as she saw her sister leave them once more.

"Yea…." Luigi said as he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I'll live….for the both of us Marie…..that I promise" she said walking out the graveyard with her brother.

"_I know you will_…." her voice said as the wind blew and closed the gates behind them.

-/-

A small sad story about the loss of a sibling. Tell me what you think about.

-Kenokosan


End file.
